<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bad Kind of Day by tititenis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665526">A Bad Kind of Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tititenis/pseuds/tititenis'>tititenis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Short One Shot, They're adults, a little bit of angst?, akko is a dancer, diana is a psychologist, no magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tititenis/pseuds/tititenis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akko knew her wife loved her job. But there were days when work didn't go too well for her wife. </p><p>Today was one of those days.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana Cavendish &amp; Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Bad Kind of Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was finally able to write something! </p><p>Just a really short one-shot that came to me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Akko knew how much her wife loved her job. In fact, most days her wife would come back home with a smile on her face and the wish to speak with her about the children that had visited her at the office that day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there were also times when her wife didn’t have good days at the office which lingered on her, making her bring those troubles and worries home with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today it seemed like it was one of those days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diana, darling?” Akko asks carefully while watching the blonde woman angrily hang her coat and place her shoes on the shoe mat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana doesn’t answer her and instead goes towards their room, probably choosing to not speak so she wouldn’t say anything mean to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Based on this response, Akko knew that what her wife needed to do was think about how she wanted to discuss things. And, that she needed some alone time before she was ready to speak with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding to herself, Akko starts plating Diana’s dinner and leaves it on the microwave, not sure of when she would be ready to eat. Taking a post-it and writing a quick note for her wife to read, Akko makes sure she leaves it at a visible place before heading to their exercise room to do some yoga stretches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Diana had chosen to become a child psychologist, Akko had followed her dream to become a performer. And, with Diana supporting her, that dream had become a reality and she had been able to perform all around the world during her younger days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that she’s older and retired, Akko has her own dance academy where she teaches children to perform and act. So, even though she wasn’t dancing as much as she used to when she was younger, she still needed to do her stretches so she wouldn’t be sore the next day. She usually did them with Diana so that they could talk while stretching but on days like these she decided to go ahead and do the stretches by herself to give her wife time and privacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After thirty minutes of stretching, Akko decided to go back to the living room to see how Diana was doing. And not surprisingly, her wife was already sitting at the table eating her heated dinner with a soft smile on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m home.” Diana says softly to her when she hears her walk in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back darling.” Akko kisses her on the lips and moves to get herself some water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dinner is delicious.” the blonde woman smiles. “Sorry I got home so late that you had to eat by yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gave me a heads up so no worries.” Akko tells her and sits in front of her wife, waiting for her to be ready to discuss what was bothering her so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Diana says after a while. “I’m sorry I was rude earlier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing to apologize for.” she reassures her. “And if you want to talk about it, I’m right here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana looks up at her and the way she is staring at her reminds Akko of what had made her fall in love with the blonde woman all those years ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I do.” Diana says softly. “That talking to you about it soothes me and makes me feel better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Then I’m all ears.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember that new patient that got referred to me a couple of months ago? Well, today’s appointment was supposed to just be a regular session. What happened instead was that the child’s mother asked to speak with me before the appointment about some ‘disturbing behavior’ her child was showing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko doesn’t interrupt Diana, knowing that the short pause her wife was taking was so that she could order her thoughts so that she wouldn’t reveal any information that could compromise doctor/patient confidentiality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana chuckles bitterly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I invite both my patient and their mother to my office to discuss this. And the moment the three of us have sat down, the mother starts telling me she has noticed her child staring at women in a ‘disturbing way’ and discovered them reading stories that had lesbians in them.” Diana takes a breath. “That the reason she was telling me this was because she needed me to cure her child of this illness before it got more serious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It had been one of those…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Akko thinks to herself and can understand why hearing that conversation would upset her wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Diana and her starting dating, the two of them had their fair share of bad mouthing and disapproving glances from people around them. And although now things were definitely better, there were still instances when they got reminded that there are others out there experiencing the same hatred they had experienced when they were younger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what I did was politely tell her that homosexuality is not an illness and that there was nothing wrong with her child having these feelings. That I would not be treating her child for something that didn’t need to be treated.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did she say to that?” Akko asks her curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That if I didn’t share the same moral values her family did then she would be forced to find another psychologist that did.” Diana mutters bitterly. “It was then that she saw our wedding picture on my desk and grabbed her stuff and took her child with her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Diana.” the brunette says honestly. “Is there something you can do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only thing I can do is make a note about the situation on the child’s file and then seal and send it to their next psychologist.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko gets closer to her wife and hugs her tight, hoping the contact would relax Diana. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I’ve heard and experienced harder things.” Diana whispers. “But this one just got to me because of how I could relate. How I was that child many years ago and wondered if what I felt for other girls was okay to feel.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know darling. And I know how much it frustrates you to not be able to do more in these situations. But perhaps hearing those words from you today made that child know that there are others like them and that it’s okay to feel those things.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana nods and hugs Akko tighter, letting all her frustrations of the day melt away in her wife’s embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” she says while looking up at Akko who was smiling warmly at her. “For being there for me during all these years.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is nowhere else I would rather be.” she promises and kisses her on the lips. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>